Perfect
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Roy and Riza Mustang's lives were far from perfect, but they liked them that way. Royai family one shots with Roy, Riza, their son, and other characters both canon and OC. Main romance Royai, with hints of Fuery/Sciezska and Havolina. R&R! NOTE: children all have my own original names. NONE of the names are canon.
1. The News

"What did the doctor say? Are you going to be alright? Is it anything serious? It's the flu isn't it! I was right it's the flu! Are you," Riza held up her hand to keep her husband from bombarding her with questions.

"I'm fine. The doctor said,"

"But that _can't_ be right! You're sick! I saw what was in the toilet myself! He can _not_ possibly think that you are alright!

"Roy" she tried to get his attention, but he was too busy talking.

"You have some kind of stomach flu, or a virus. Something has _got_ to be wrong!"

"Roy!" she tried again, this time slightly louder. Still, he didn't stop.

"I mean, come on! Even _I_ know that something's wrong, and I have less medical experience than a donkey!"

"Congratulations Roy, you're going to be a father!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration at not being able to get through to him.

"Because that is just- wait." He turned to her as he abruptly stopped his absentminded talking.

"Wh-what did you just say?" he asked, dumbfounded at what he thought he heard his wife say.

"I-I'm pregnant. The doctor said that I'm about a month and a half along,"

"A-A month? And a half? That means,"

"Yes. The baby will be born in May,"

"Maes's birthday," he whispered, his eyes wide with remembrance.

"I'm going to be a father," he stated quietly, looking at his wife from where he sat in the driver's seat of their car.

Riza nodded.

"Ha ha! That's wonderful! Riza we're gonna be parents! WE are starting a family!" he exclaimed excitedly, as he unbuckled and swung open his door.

"Roy what are you doing?" Riza asked as she began to unbuckle herself.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he screamed into the air, his arms extended towards the black sky littered with stars.

"Roy! Shhhhh! It's the _middle of the night_! You want all of Amestris to want the murder of their Fuhrer?" she hissed as she approached him.

"I don't care! Oh I don't care Riza! _We_ are going to be _parents_! I want the whole world to know for Heaven's sake!" he replied happily, putting his hands on her waist and lifting her into the air.

"Roy!" she giggled, trying her best to sound authoritative and failing miserably.

Roy laughed along with her, spinning her around a few times before gently setting her on the ground.

As soon as her feet had touched solid ground, he crashed his lips to hers. She was caught off guard for only a moment before she returned his kiss.

"I love you so much Riza!" he said breathlessly as he tenderly looked into her eyes.

"You have made me so happy! _So_ happy,"

"I love you too Roy," she said smiling.

He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

"We're going to be parents," he whispered, as he looked into the sky and held his wife close. The moment couldn't be any more perfect. That is, at least until the neighbors began to open up their windows and yell at the couple for disturbing their sleep. Roy didn't care though. He was happy, and soon the rest of Amestris would be too.


	2. Names

"What about David?"

Roy looked up at his wife from his paperwork. She was looking at a book opened on top of the table. A book of baby names.

"What _about_ David?" he asked her, returning to his paperwork, something that his wife had knocked into him once he had become Fuhrer.

"I mean, what do you think of the name David for the baby?" she asked, continuing to flip through the pages of the book.

He shrugged his shoulders as he signed his name across another document.

"Roy," she pleaded, putting her hand atop his paperwork so that he would look at her. He did.

"I'm sorry Riza. This paperwork is – I mean – it's not going to do itself!" he exclaimed frustratedly as he ran a hand through his hair.

She smiled at her husband softly and grasped his free hand with her own. "Come here," she motioned with her head. "Let's look at these together. We can decide on our favorites,"

He smiled up at her and moved to the other side of the table, grabbing her hand once he had gotten there.

"What do you think about Rachel?" he asked, pointing to the name.

"It's far too frequent. I would like the name we choose to be something that we're proud of, something that is unique and yet common enough that they can find other people with that name," she replied, leafing through the book some more.

"Well, if it's a girl, I would at least like her to have the middle name Rachel," he said.

"Fair enough. What about a first name though? What goes well with Rachel?"

They continued to look, listing off names and marking them on a piece of paper.

They finally settled on one when at the exact same time the announced, "Leslie?"

They smiled at each other, and continued to peruse the book for boy names since they hadn't learnt the gender of the baby yet.

"I like David, but again, I want something original in a way," she said, flipping a page.

"They were in the 'D' section, when Roy pointed to one of the names.

"What about Drew? It's not too common, and we could even lengthen it slightly so that it could be unique,"

Riza smiled. "I like it! But what would we lengthen it _to_?"

"How 'bout," he said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Drewin. That would be original enough, and we could just always call him Drew. And he if he would rather be called Drewin when he's older, then we can do that as well,"

"I already have the perfect middle name for it too," Riza said as she closed the book.

"And what would that be my darling?" he asked, lacing their fingers together as he leant upon the table with his other hand, his head resting on it.

"Maes,"

Roy froze for a moment before releasing her hand from his and gently grasped her face with both his hands and kissed her, closing his eyes as he did so.

She followed suit, and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I take it you approve?" she asked as she smiled mischievously at her husband.

He nodded. "More than you will ever know!"


	3. Parents

"He's beautiful," he choked out.

That was all that Roy could really say before his voice became too coked by tears for him to talk clearly.

"Would you like to hold him?" Riza asked her husband, looking at him with her big, brown eyes. He swallowed hard and nodded slowly, unsure if he really should.

Riza placed the small blue bundle into his waiting arms. "Riza I don't think this was a good idea! I'm going to break him! He's gonna start crying, and I won't be able to get him to stop! You have to take him back!" Roy pleaded as Riza began to withdraw her arms.

"Roy he's fine. _You're_ fine. Just hold him. Hold your son,"

And he did. He looked into the tiny, sleeping face of the boy, his mop of black hair an obvious sign as to who his father was.

Roy bounced the baby in his arms slightly, cradling him close to his chest as he laid a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I'll take him back now if you want Roy," Riza said as she extended her arms for her newborn son.

"No-not yet. Just a few more minutes?" he looked at her pleadingly.

"Of course," she replied with a knowing smile.

"I'm never gonna let you go," he whispered to the sleeping child, giving him yet another peck on the forehead.

Riza soon fell asleep, exhausted from the labor she had experienced earlier that day. Roy watched over his wife and son as they slept soundly, joining them shortly. He smiled as he drifted off, his wife holding his hand, and his son cradled softly in his other arm.

Life wasn't perfect, but this was the closest he was ever going to get.


	4. First Day

"Drew! Drew where are you?" Riza called as she frantically searched the mansion for her son. It was his first day of school, and he was dead set against going.

"Drewin Maes Bartholomew Mustang you get out here right this minute young man!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. Moments later, a little black haired boy crept out from a dark corner in between a grandfather clock and a large cabinet standing in the hallway.

"Drew!" she exclaimed happily as she ran forward to embrace her son, falling to her knees to clutch him close to her.

"You can't do that to Mommy honey! That scares her!" she said as she pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eyes.

"School scares me!" the little boy pleaded, his big, brown eyes brimming with tears.

Riza's expression softened emesly towards her son.

"I know you're scared sweetheart, but you have to go. School is where you can meet all kinds of friends and have all sorts of fun! Don't you want to have fun?" she asked.

"I wanna have fun with you and Daddy!" the boy cried, the tears beginning to spill over.

Riza's heart broke for the little boy, and just when she was about to give up hope that she could handle it anymore, the front door opened.

"And I want those new recruit documents on my desk tomorrow at 1800," said the voice of the Fuhrer to a petty officer dressed in her blue Amestrian uniform.

"Daddy!" the little boy cried happily as he ran towards his father, who picked him up with a grunt.

"Hmm. And how are you this morning my little man?" he asked, as he mused his son's black hair.

"Mommy wants me to go to school, but I don't want to. It's too scary," the boy shuddered in his father's arms at the thought, clutching tightly onto the man's uniform jacket.

"Well Buddy, you kinda have to go to school, so you can learn things and be just like Mommy and Daddy. Isn't that what you wanted?" Roy asked.

Drew nodded. "Yes, but it's scary!"

"Oh I know it's scary Buddy. Maybe we can postpone school until tomorrow. Today we can decide what to do and you can help Daddy. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Drew exclaimed, throwing his little arms in the air before he hugged his father around the neck.

"Roy!" Riza hissed at her husband as he placed his son on the floor, allowing him to go off and play.

"We can _not_ do that! He'll think that he will never have to go to school now!"

"Well, Riza I don't see why he has to. This _is_ his home, and I believe that we should take away what he's comfortable with. At least for a little while,"

"He'll never be able to mingle with children his own age when the time comes if we do that!"

"Riza, he's _four_. I think we can have him taught at home for at least the first two years. Besides, he has always been a social child, and he already has plenty of friends. He doesn't need to mingle as much as he needs his parents. And if it gets to be too difficult for us, then we can always hire a tutor. And if it makes you more comfortable, we can even hire one tomorrow,"

Riza sighed in surrender. She knew her husband was right, and the more she thought about it, the more she hated the idea of having her son away from her all day.

"One year. Let's start with one year, and see where we want to go from there,"

Roy immediately gave her a quick peck on the lips before thanking her and heading off to grab his son and put him on his shoulders.

Riza smiled as her son and husband ran around the immaculate mansion, laughing as they began to organize a game of hide and seek. She soon ended up joining them.

At the end of the day when they tucked Drew into bed, Riza whispered to her husband, "That was better than _my_ first day of school!"

Roy grinned and kissed her forehead. "Mine too!"


	5. Tutors and Mothers

"And what city is often referred to as 'the Boomtown of the Broken-Down'?" asked Mr. Willharn of his student, looking down at the ten-year-old through his glasses perched on the end of his pointed nose. He was one of the stuffiest tutors the boy had ever had, but he was considered one of the best as well.

"Rush Valley," the boy answered half-heartedly as he gazed longingly out the window, his elbow resting on his desk and his chin resting in his hand.

His father had already taught him all this stuff, so why exactly was he learning all of it again? He didn't see the point, and his upper crust teacher was beginning to get angry with the boy for seemingly not paying attention to his important lesson.

Slamming his ruler down across the boy's desk, Drew jumped almost out of his seat at the surprise, his brown eyes wide with fear.

"Pay attention!" he ordered as he strolled back over to his desk.

"Now, turn in your book,"

But Mr. Willharn was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, Drew silently praying that it was one of his parents.

Riza Mustang's head peaked in through the door, before the rest of her followed. "Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two occupants of the room replied simultaneously.

"Oh good!" she said happily, making it a point to ignore Mr. Willharn's answer and listening to her son's instead.

"I just wanted to let you know, Cayton is at the door for you Drew," she said to her son, who didn't even bother to pack up his things, and bolted right out the door.

"Mrs. Mustang, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from encouraging your son to shirk his studies, and constantly barging in whenever we are discussing something important," he said pointedly, looking down at the Fuhrer's wife.

"I'm sorry Mr. Willharn. I promise that it will never happen again," she said, turning back towards the door.

"Oh! That's right, there was another reason for me coming! Here is your monthly paycheck,"

Mr. Willharn looked at her, confused as he took the envelope from her hand.

"But, the end of the month is next week, and it's only Tuesday,"

"Right you are. My son has told me some of you 'interesting' teaching methods,"

At this, the lanky man paled.

"And my husband and I discussed that it would be best if you were not to continue teaching Drew,"

"How dare you insinuate,"

"Would you rather discuss this matter with my husband? Because I am quite sure that he will not want to deal with this when he gets home this evening," she said, smiling prettily and folding her hands gracefully in front of her.

"N-no. That will not be necessary," he said nervously.

"Good! I'm so glad we could get that settled! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to. I am certain you can show yourself out?"

"Certainly," he spat through gritted teeth.

"Excellent," she replied in an equally venomous manor as she left the room.

Mr. Willharn finished packing his things in his teacher's bag and then headed out of the room, shortly followed by the mansion, slamming the door behind him.

Drew and Cayton looked up from their game of marbles to watch the frustrated teacher as he left the Fuhrer's mansion and grounds, mumbling things under his breath as he went.

"Looks like Aunt Riza got rid of another one huh?" asked Cayton as he looked up at his best friend, smiling goofily.

"Yep," replied Drew happily, popping the 'p'.

"Man, you've got the best mom ever!" said the blonde boy with envy evident in his voice, his eyes still following the slighted teacher.

"Yeah, I sure do! Now whose turn was it?"


	6. A Natural

"That's it! Yes!" Roy cheered excitedly as his son made a flame, and hit his target on the bull's eye.

He had constantly been practicing ever since his father had given him his own pair of ignition cloth gloves for his previous birthday. The twelve-year-old was already a natural at it, having stolen his father's gloves multiple times when he was younger.

Drew smiled at his dad before turning his attention back to the target and continued his practice. Several different targets were placed throughout the grounds, some with moving capabilities, and others just standing targets. There was even a course that the Fuhrer had had built for his son upon his tenth birthday.

Drew drew his hand back and brought it forward in one quick movement, his fingers snapping right as he aimed towards another target. Another bull's eye.

Riza joined her husband in watching the spectacle from their patio. "He's gotten quite good," she said, smiling as she handed Roy a glass of water which he gladly took. "Of course he is! I mean, with me for a father and you for a mother, the boy can't help but hit the bull's eye every time!" Roy said excitedly as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

Suddenly, the force from a blast too great for the boy caused him to loose balance and fall to the ground with a muted "THUMP!"

"NO!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the concrete he was sitting on.

"He also seemed to inherit your temper," Riza said playfully, smiling up at her now scowling husband.

"Hold this," he muttered handing her the now half empty glass.

"Son let me help you. Your form needs a little nudge," he said as he left the patio.

"But you never needed help!" the boy whined, looking up at his father with pleading brown eyes.

"Woah! Now where did that come from? I needed help all the time! Just ask your Mom! Without her saving my sorry behind every now and then, you wouldn't be here! Also, I never would have been made Fuhrer if it weren't for the team I had behind me twenty-four-seven, backing me up," he said as he offered his son a hand.

"Really?" Drew asked as his dad helped him to his feet.

"Did Uncle Ed help you out too?"

"Er… every once in a while," replied Roy sheepishly, hoping that his wife hadn't heard his answer. He had no such luck.

Riza immediately burst into laughter, her son with a confused look on his face, and her husband with an embarrassed one on his.

"What's so funny Mom?" the boy asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Let's just get back to practicing your alchemy," Roy muttered, directing his son back towards the targets.


	7. Practice

The constant sound of firing firearms rang throughout the shooting range, soldiers of all ranks and ages practicing their shooting.

"So this is the shooting range huh? I'd like to spend a few hours in here!" one of the new recruits exclaimed as they walked into the area.

"Actually, the reason why I brought you here was so that you could show what skills you have. So if you don't mind, I will leave you gentlemen to get ready for your assessments. I will be available should you have any questions. Good luck gentlemen," the young woman said as she left the three men to equip themselves.

They emerged from the men's locker rooms ready to take on any target that was assigned to them.

"Hey guys! Check it out! Must be a new recruit like us!" the tallest of the group said, gesturing towards a certain blonde lady currently preparing her rifle for shooting.

"What makes you think she's a new recruit Scott? I mean, she could be an experienced shooter," a man with glasses said, pushing said spectacles up his nose.

"Stop being such a wet blanket Percy! Come on! Let's go introduce ourselves!"

The three men began to approach the blonde, readying the questions they would ask.

"You look like you could use some assistance," Scott began, a self-assured look on his face.

"No thank you gentlemen. I believe I know what I'm doing," she said, not looking at the man before her.

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't like to see such a pretty lady such as yourself get hurt by trying to do this alone,"

"I'm afraid I don't take advice from strangers," she replied coldly, still refusing to look the man in the eyes.

"Oh of course! How rude of me! I'm Kaussen, Scott Kaussen. And these are my buddies that joined up with me, Feldrick Percy and Aldin Velmer. Now we are no longer strangers! May I now offer you my assistance?"

She turned to look at the men for the first time. They were taller than her except for the one wearing glasses. But height didn't scare her.

Nothing much did.

Just as she was about to give them a piece of her mind, a teenage boy approached her, rifle in hand.

"Hey mom, my firing mechanism isn't working properly, and the trigger keeps sticking," he said, his pubescent voice declaring his age.

"Let me see it Drew," she said.

He gladly handed her the weapon.

She looked it over, examining the parts her son had been concerned about.

Without warning, she let out a succession of five shoots, loading and reloading faster than anyone could see.

"You fixed it! How did you do that?" Drew asked, excitedly looking over his weapon once his mother had handed it back to him.

"Practice Drew. Lots and LOTS of practice,"

Riza turned to the men, their faces pale, and their breathing practically nonexistent.

The one large bullet hole through the center of the target's skull was enough evidence for them.

How could six bullets disappear into only one whole so quickly?

"You were saying gentlemen?" she asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Um, n-nothing! Nothing at all ma'am!" Scott said, quickly turning and walking away in the opposite direction, his friends following close behind him.

"Come here," Riza said to her son, pulling him into a hug.

"What's this for?" the fifteen-year-old asked.

"For being the best, splendidly fantastic, most outrageously amazing, perfect son I could ever have,"

Drew smiled.

"Just doing what you would do,"

"Actually, you just pulled a Roy Mustang move there," she explained.

"Yeah, I guess I did,"

"Come on. Let's go home,"

"Actually Mom, would you mind helping me practice for a little bit? I need to work on my accuracy,"

"Of course. I can't think of a better way to use my time,"

Was able to update this one because I noticed that I had no chapter 7 folder for this story on my computer. Finally! Thought I'd never get back to writing some of my old stuff! However, this does NOT mean that my computer is up and running again. It's not. I just was able to look through title of files, and found no file for chapter seven jn 'perfect'. Yeah, I know it's odd, but that's how I am!

Always,

WOBE


	8. Alchemist

Pacing.

Somehow, it made his nerves calm down just the tiniest amount from the surge of adrenaline that he had just experienced. I mean, it wasn't every day that someone took the State Alchemy Exam!

And it certainly wasn't every day that the son of the Fuhrer of Amestris took the State Alchemy Exam either.

And pass with flying colors.

As Drew continued to pace outside of the Fuhrer's, his _father's_ , office, he heard people approaching, their voices getting louder.

"… no one thought he was old enough, but I'm sure all of those pompous jerks are holding their tongues now. I mean, did you see him? He was brilliant! I don't think I have ever seen a more exciting Alchemy Exam in all my life! It was,"

Drew paused his pacing as soon as he saw his mother and his Aunt Rebecca round the corner, the former's eyes lighting up instantly. She left behind her friend who continued to convey her exuberance at the display she had seen only minutes ago.

Riza approached her son with as much grace and dignity as the wife of a Fuhrer should, but embraced the seventeen-year-old with the love and pride of a mother.

"You were amazing," she whispered into his ear, Drew hugging his mother tighter.

"Thanks Mom," he replied, the smile on his face clearing evidenced in his voice.

"I take it from the closed door and your continual pacing that you haven't had an audience with your father yet?" she asked, pulling away from her son to adjust his blue uniform's jacket. He had opted to not wear the jacket of his uniform for the examination, something that his father had actually suggested.

"That would be a good assumption," Drew told her, smirking.

Riza rolled her eyes at the expression on her son's face that was clearly from his father.

"I'll talk with him," she told her son, walking to the large, wooden door and nocking twice.

"Roy?" she asked, hearing the shuffling of feet and papers.

"Not now!" he replied, irritation permeating his voice.

"Roy Bartholomew Mustang. I am your wife. You will let me in this office,"

"Now?" Roy whined, his voice sounding slightly muffled.

"Now," she ordered.

Roy opened the door to find his wife standing in front of his office door, her blonde, immaculate hair hiding one of her raised eyebrows and her hands on her hips.

Roy peered around his wife to see Rebecca pestering Drew with questions about how he did some move in his exam. At what seemed like the speed of light, Roy grabbed his wife's wrist, pulled her into his office, and slammed the door.

"Roy, what is taking you so long?" she asked her husband.

"Shhhh! He might hear you!" he whispered, making wild hand movements to somehow inform his wife that she needed to lower her voice.

Riza rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Roy, I will ask again. What is taking so long?"

"I need to make sure that all the right paperwork is in order," he replied, starting to pace behind his desk.

"No, you don't," she said simply.

"I don't?" he asked, almost as if he didn't know the answer himself.

"You did all the paperwork a week ago. You made sure that all you would have to do is sign your name on the final document," she informed him.

"Ah, right. Well then I'm trying to find the final document," he supplied instead.

"No, you don't have to do that either,"

"I don't?" he asked again, sounding a little more disappointed.

Riza shook her head.

"I made sure that it was the first piece of paper on top of your desk for the last four days. It hasn't moved from that spot since,"

"Well, then I have to refill the ink in my pens,"

"All of them?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes. All of them,"

"Roy, what's really going on?" she asked her husband watching him as he continued to pace.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"You're chewing your thumbnail," she observed out loud.

"So?"

"So, you never chew your nails. You always claimed that it was as horrible a habit as getting drunk,"

"Well maybe I decided I'd pick it up!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth, glaring at his wife with a look that could burn through steel.

Roy sighed, bracing himself with his hands against his desk.

Riza's expression softened as she watched her husband's body language, his shoulders beginning to shake as he continued to grit his teeth, his eyes shut in a very hard manner.

"Roy, what's wrong?" she asked, carefully approaching him.

"What will happen to him?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he plopped into his office chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what will happen to Drew, to our _son_ , when he becomes a State Alchemist?"

Riza paused for a moment, for once at a loss for an answer.

"Once I hand him that pocket watch, that's it. There's no turning back. He's forever a dog of the military in one way or another. Edward Elric saw some of the most horrific things throughout almost his entire life, things that not even a grown man should have to go through for one minute. I don't want my son to see what Ed and Al did,"

"He won't,"

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because of you,"

"What?" Roy asked, looking up at his wife.

"Because of you. You have changed the world we live in so much from when Edward was in the military. You've made Amestris batter and safer for our son and all those who come after. It's not a perfect world by any means, but you have certainly made a positive impact,"

Roy simply stared at his wife, unsure of what to say or do.

"There is a young man outside that door of your's who was pacing almost as horribly as you," she said, pointing at the office door.

Roy looked at the wooden surface, the doorway that separated his son from a life as a State Alchemist. A doorway that he felt he was finally ready to open.

Roy sighed, looking up at his wife with a sad smile, the knowledge of what was about to happen settling into both of their minds.

"Bring him in," he said.

Riza nodded and left her husband's side, returning to her son.

Once she left the room, she instantly recognized that it wasn't just Drew and Rebecca anymore. A significant group had developed since she had been gone, all the members of Mustang's original team present aside from Breda. Currently, Jean was congratulating the boy, Kain trying desperately to get a word of compliment in edgewise towards the seventeen-year-old.

Riza simply smiled at the sight of all the well-wishers who were present, knowing that somehow, Rebecca was responsible for them all being here.

"Drew," she called to her son, her voice carrying over the rest of the noise quite easily.

In an instant, everyone was quiet, the teenager approaching his mother with a questioning look.

"It's time,"

Drew's eyes widened when he realized just how much weight those two words had.

Riza stepped out of the way of her son, allowing him to knock on the office door this time.

"Come in," Roy's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Drew swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he opened the door, his mother following behind him. Fuhrer Roy Mustang stood with his arms behind his back, looking out the window of his office upon the world below him. The height of his position in the country was only escalated by the distance his office was from the ground.

"Close the door if you will," Roy said, not bothering to turn around to see if his request would be carried out.

As soon as he heard the door close, he spoke.

"You realize the severity of what you are about to do, do you not?" Roy asked Drew, still with his back to him.

Drew nodded before replying with, "Of course,"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye-Mustang," Roy said, turning to his wife.

"Yes Sir?" she asked, saluting as if she were in her Amestrian military uniform and not her Fuhrer's wife outfit.

"You are a witness to what is about to happen,"

"Yes sir!" she replied, clicking her heals together before she let her salute fall.

"You have already announced that you are fully aware of what you about to do, so I, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, present this pocket watch as a sign to all who come in contact with you that you are an Alchemist of the State of Amestris. And so, Corporal Drewin Maes Bartholomew Mustang, you are now a full-fledged dog of the military and the official Blaze Alchemist," Roy said, presenting the boy with the silver time piece and his official papers.

"The Blaze Alchemist. It has a nice ring to it," Drew said absentmindedly before he remembered where he was. "Thank you Sir! I shall wear the title proudly!" he exclaimed, clicking his boots together as he saluted to his superior officer.

"You better. It took me the better half of a month to come up with that title!" Roy muttered.

Drew smiled at his father, letting his hand fall from his brow.

"Now get out of here! Don't want to keep everyone _listening outside my door in suspense, now do we_!" he said, putting undo emphasis on the final words he spoke, knowing for certain that the majority of the crowd outside his office had their ears pressed up against the door.

As soon as Drew exited the room he held up the pocket watch, the group cheering for the boy and shaking his hand as quickly as they could.

Riza went to her husband's side, reaching down to hold his hand, a gesture that he gladly returned.

"You did the right thing," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I know. Is it bad to wish that I hadn't though?"

"Not at all. He's your son. He always will be. But remember that you can protect him now. More than you were ever allowed to protect the Elrics," she reminded him.

"You're right; as always," he said, smiling at the blonde.

She returned her husband's smile, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Well you certainly have your own moments, _Sir_ ,"

* * *

Ok, so Bartholomew is just what I wanted Roy's middle name to be. Drew had to get it from somewhere! Also, I thought Roy's name might be longer, but I decided against it. If it were longer though, it would be Royden. I have an uncle with that name.

Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this new one shot! Haven't updated this story in FOREVER!

WOBE


End file.
